


Happy Birthday, Sting.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Maid Cosplay, Yaoi, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Stings birthday and Rogue promised him something last year... Yaoi ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sting.

It was Stings birthday and Rogue promised last year he would do whatever Sting wanted the next...  
He was hoping Sting would forget and he could just buy him a normal present like normal friends, but a lass, he didn't.  
He had been reminding Rogue all week 'blank amount of days till you're my slave for a day'  
And today was the day, Sting even celebrated it the day before so he could boss around Rogue as much as possible, but for some reason he sent the exceeds away as well...  
Rogue found that suspicious, he figured he'd have Lector here to mock him or something like that but no, he gave them to Yukino the night before...  
What was this so called 'Holy' Dragon slayer up too?

Rogue didn't let it bother him for much longer as he finally decided to get out of bed to face the certain torture he was going to go through.  
To his surprise-and pleasure, Sting wasn't up yet when he peered through his door, he would've thought said mage would be out of his room bouncing about mocking him calling him 'His Slave'  
But no...  
So, Rogue decided to make breakfast for himself, usually Sting would walk out with that sexy- I mean with his dumb bed head and call him his 'Wife' Rogue would pretend to let it annoy him, but he secretly loved waking up with Sting everyday..  
If you couldn't tell by now, Rogue has a crush on Sting, has for awhile now.  
There friendship is just to important to him for a relationship, he couldn't imagine his life without Sting by his side, whether they were lovers or not, it was good enough for him.

Rogue continued making his eggs, bacon, and buttered toast.  
When they were done he sat down at there small dinner table they often ate at together, and well, ate.  
Rogue couldn't help but feel so alone... It had been ages since he ate a meal alone... Completely..  
And if Sting wasn't there for a meal, at least he had Frosch to keep him company, but he didn't even have the adorable exceed...

It was saddening...

But Rogue brushed it off and continued eating, deciding that maybe the silence was better than a gloating Sting...  
Once Rogue was finished eating he washed up his dishes, and went to find a book on there book shelf to read peacefully.

He got maybe a chapter in before he heard the door click, signaling that someone was entering.  
He could smell him, it was Sting... That smell, it honestly turned him on when he would actually take the time to smell Stings scent...  
It was a musky vanilla smell...  
He decided to stop smelling, saving himself the problem of a surprise boner, as the blonde at the door was almost through...

Sting finally got through the door and smirked at Rogue sitting on there shared couch, waltzing over to him.

"So Rogue-Sama, I think you'll like what I have planned out for you~"

"Why would I like anything you plan for me, Sting."

Sting merely pouted but his eyes gleamed of mischief.  
Rogue was getting a little worried now... He couldn't quite read Sting at the moment...

"Rogue-Sama~ Drink this!"

Sting said almost child like and shoving a bottle towards Rogues face.  
His face scrunched up in disgust.

"The hell is that Sting?"

"Rogue~ You're supposed to do whatever I say without hesitation~ Now drink it!"

Rogue just snatched the bottle out of his hands and drank it, he didn't want to hear anymore mocking from the holy dragon slayer.  
After Rogue drank it he started coughing, it tasted terrible!

"What the hell was in that Sting!"

"It was a potion~ To turn you into to a Neko~"

"WhAt!"

Rogue was exasperated, no wonder Sting gave the exceeds to Yukino! He wouldn't want Fro to see him like this, he could already feel the ears and tail growing.

"What the hell Sting!"

"Aww you're so cute with widdle cute cat ears and tail~"

Sting cooed as he started scratching Rogues ears.  
Rogue couldn't help but start purring.  
Sting sat down on the couch beside Rogue and laid his head down his lap, still continuing to scratch Rogues ears.  
But Sting wasn't to the best part yet...  
Sting stopped scratching Rogues ear he immediately sat up blushing at where his head had originally been.

"Rogue-Sama~ I still have something else for you~"

Sting pulled out a black bag and handed it to Rogue.

"Go put this on in the bathroom! Don't open it yet its a surprise~ Go go!"

Sting pulled Rogue up out of his seat and pushed him into the bathroom, Rogue only sighed and opened up the black bag to see what was inside.  
A MAID COSTUME WTF STING?!?!!?  
Rogue came out of the bathroom as fast as he went in a stomped over to Sting who was sitting on the couch eager to see Rogue in his new costume.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STING?!??"

"Your costume Rogue-Sama~"

"I am NOT Wearing this!"

"Rogue-Sama~ Remember what day it is~"

"NO I don't care if its your birthday! Screw you Sting!"

Stings expression turned dark at those words...

"Don't make me come in there a dress you Rogue..."

Rogue gulped at the thought, but he wouldn't dare... Right?

"You wouldn't dare Sting!"

"Oh really?"

Sting was fast as lighting he threw Rogue over his shoulder and carried him to the bathroom and dropped him on the counter, and shut and locked the door.  
He proceeded to try and take off Rogues clothes, but Rogue was stubborn and wouldn't let him.

"Rogue-Sama~ Please~"

"Sting stop!"

"Rogue. I know you like me, now, just let me undress you! I want to see you naked~

Rogues eyes went wide, how did he know? Regardless, it was the mans birthday... He guessed he could comply just this once with one of Stings crazy ideas.

"Fi-Fine... I'll let you take off my clothes..."

Rogue put his hands up in defeat allowing Sting to slide his grey t-shirt over his head.  
Sting pulled Rogues lower half out and started kissing his body up and up till he reached Rogues mouth.  
Rogue moaned into the kiss allowing Stings tongue to enter, Vanilla and chocolate mixing together-oh did I forget to mention Rogue taste like chocolate? Oops...  
Sting explored every part of Rogues mouth, no area untouched.

They finally had to pull back for air, both parties blushing a panting.  
Sting proceeded with taking Rogues clothes off, he untied the draw string on Rogues pants and slid them down making Rogue stand up.  
He than slid Rogues boxers down till they dropped on the floor.

"St-Sting I think I can handle it from h-here..."

"You weren't listening Rogue-Sama~ Since you were so stubborn, I undress and redress you.. Now get back on the counter."

Rogue gulped but complied, not wanting to anger him any further.  
Sting pulled out a pair of underwear, but threw it some where deeming it useless, it wouldn't hold anything...  
But he did pull out stockings and smirked at Rogue.  
Rogue only tried to cover himself even more with his hands.

"Rogue-Sama~ Please open your legs, I wanna put these cute stockings on you~"

Rogue wouldn't budge and was blushing even more 'Stockings, seriously Sting?!?'  
Gods he was going to die from shame and blushing to much, Sting pried his legs open finally.  
Rogue tried to shut them but Sting grabbed his cock making slow pumps that made Rogue moan and relax his legs.  
With the hand not pumping Rogue, he slid one stocking up his leg, his hand left Rogue erection to continue sliding the stocking up.  
Than another, much easier this time.

"Now Rogue-Sama~ Put on the little dress, I wanna be surprised-oh and if you take to long I'll just make you walk around like this the whole time."

Sting smirked at the blushing Rogue, Rogue nodded, wanting to at least wear more fabric than just stockings.  
So Rogue put it on as fast as possible, and walked out in front of Sting, to Rogue he looked ridiculous, to Sting, his black haired beauty was the most beautiful and sexy thing in the world.  
Sting beckoned him over with his fingers, so now Rogue stood directly in front of him.

"Ya know Rogue-Sama~ I haven't had breakfast yet~"

Rogue turned around to go make Sting breakfast, but his tail was yanked on bringing him backwards and on Stings lap.

"Ya know I meant you were my breakfast right Rogue-Sama?~"

Rogue gulped, he was pushed onto his back by Sting, Sting flipped the skirt up and made Rogue spread his legs again, Rogue tried to close them but Sting wouldn't have it.  
He made sure he could have eye contact with Rogue, and went down on him, the harder he sucked the louder Rogue was.  
Rogue was digging his nails into the couch, gods where did he learn to do this.  
It was embarrassing to make such lewd noises, but he couldn't help it Sting was making him feel so good.

Rogue came in Stings mouth with a loud drawn out moan, Sting swallowed all of Rogues juices, he flipped the skirt back down and licked his lips.

"Now Rogue-Sama~... Make me an actual breakfast because I'm really hungry~"

Rogue couldn't help but smile, he got up from the couch and went to the kitchen and made Sting his breakfast..  
~Time Skip Because Bitch I can~  
Sting was done eating, watching Rogue wash the dishes.  
Rogue would turn around occasionally and they would make eye contact, Rogue would only look away blushing whilst Sting only smirked.

Rogue was finally done with the dishes, he turned around to ask Sting a question, but he was turned around and bent over the counter.

"St-Sting what're you doing?!"

"Isn't that obvious?"

Sting says gliding his hands over Rogues lower back and buttocks, he was going to fuck this sweet ass.  
Sting pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket and poured some over his fingers and rubbed them together.  
Rogue couldn't turn his head, mainly because Sting was scratching his ears with the other hand.  
He slipped in one finger and Rogue moaned rather loud in surprise, but Sting continued.

A second finger, Rogues tail was going crazy and kept hitting Sting in the face, so he grabbed it and slid his hand down to the beginning of the tail.  
He made gentle squeezes and the tail would stop moving but Rogue would moan louder.

A third finger, whilst gently squeezing Rogues tail, Sting pushed his fingers in and out, going faster and faster.  
Sting deemed him stretched enough and pulled out his finger, much to Rogues displeasure.

"Oh don't worry my little kitty cat, you have something much bigger next~"

Rogue shivered in anticipation.  
Sting lubed up his cock and teased Rogues abused hole.  
Rogue let out a whimper and Sting pushed in, harshly, not being able to contain himself anymore.  
He started fucking Rogue over the counter harshly, but Rogue wanted it like that, he wanted Sting to be rough with him.

The two dragon slayers fucked, Sting thrusting, Rogue making deliciously sinful noises and rolling his hips into Stings, Sting kept changing what direction he was going in, Rogue was curious as to why until his prostate was hit and he let out loud moan of Stings name.  
Said man smirked in victory and kept hitting the same place, over and over.

"St-Sting *Pant* I don't think I can ahhh Sting!"

Rogue came splattering his cum on the side of the counter, he'd have to clean it up later, but right now all Sting cared about was release.  
He made Rogue stand up and turned him around, than picked shoved him up against a wall Rogue instinctively wrapped his legs around Sting as he entered again.  
Rogue moaned once more, loving the feeling as Sting pounded into his ass again.

Skin slapping and lewd noises filled there home, Rogue came again, Sting not long after, moaning one another's names in ecstasy.  
After coming down from there highs, Sting carried Rogue to the bathroom and ran a hot bath for of them.  
Sting stripping himself, than his little neko~

They laid in the bath together, Rogue on his back, Sting on top of him, on his stomach.

"This had been the best birthday ever Rogue-Sama~ I love you.."

Rogue sat there wide eyed and looked at Sting, he meant it.

"I-I Love you too, Sting..."

They smiled at each other in mutual satisfaction as they laid there in there bath together.

"Happy birthday, Sting."

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't post yesterday because I wanted to finish this and I did, but I still had to proof read edit etc.  
> I want you guys to know I have a prompt for my next longer fanfiction, but as I said previously I will be writing most if not all of it, THAN Posting it.  
> But I won't stop posting, I'll be posting in between writing an such, one-shots like this and maybe little short stories idk but sorry for the delay.  
> (P.S. It will include a new OC I'm working on, it'll also be an AU So not in the Fairy Tail universe per-say.)


End file.
